El día en que me declare
by knightwh
Summary: Todos prestan atención a Kenny McCormick, lo que pone nervioso a Craig. Se suponía que aquel día iba a tomar valor y decirle a Tweek todo lo que pensaba acerca de él, pero el rubio está tan embelesado como el resto. ¿Que tanto dice McCormick?... A veces, seguir en la zona de amigos no está del todo mal. CREEK


El día en que me declare.

**No tenía nada que hacer por la mañana, como esta idea recorría mi cabeza, RANDOM, como suele ser, pues me decidí a escribirla.  
No creo querer continuación… pero quien sabe.  
No, bromeo, no lo continuaré.**

_South Park no me pertenece, ni sus personajes ni la historia original. Solo los utilizo para el maravilloso CREEK que muchos amamos._

¿Porqué todos miraban de aquella forma a Kenny McCormick, es decir, era la "puta del pueblo"?, ¿porqué todos los "pasivos", por catalogarlos de alguna forma, estaban embelesados con su presencia?

En el comedor de la Escuela Preparatoria de South Park, Craig Tucker, sumado a Token Black, Eric Cartman, Stan Marsh y Damien, miraban con recelo mal fingido, al rubio de sudadera anaranjada, quien tenía sentados en su mesa a todos los "rompecorazones". Ya no eran niños, ciertamente, incluso habían conocido el terrible significado de la palabra con A.  
Algunos correspondidos, otros, como Craig, quizá no tanto.  
Aquella tarde, JUSTO AQUELLA TARDE, planeaba dejar las mariconerías de lado y declararle a Tweek todo lo que sentía, decir cuanto le hacía falta, como era que ser su amigo lo torturaba, que su cabello enmarañado lo hacia suspirar por las mañanas y que esos ojos verde pino eran lo único capaz de hacerle temblar las piernas. Le importaba un bledo si los gnomos existían o no, pero mientras el lo llamara a media noche para pedirle que lo acompañara… bueno… lo hacía adorar a las pequeñas criaturas.  
Y todo esa valentía se fue al carajo, justo cuando vio a su deseado cobayo tamaño familiar, sentarse a lado de Kenny McCormick y mirarlo con ese extraño y molesto brillo que, se suponía, solo le dedicaba a él. ¿A Tweek le gustaba Kenny?, ¿desde cuando?, ¿Por qué?, ¿era que no le gustaban morenos?, ¿si se teñía el cabello las cosas cambiarían?, bueno, ¡era Craig Tucker!, pintarse el cabello era para maricas… pero y si a Tweek le importaba mantener el "linaje", después de todo, el era rubio también… ¡TONTERÍAS!... ¿y si Kenny preparaba mejor el café?, ¡el lo había intentado mas de mil veces!... Tweek era testigo… lamentablemente, siempre supo a veneno con acido sulfúrico… ¡pero aun podía esforzarse!... ¿habría clases para aprender a hacer café?...

– ¿Que se trae el pobretón? – Interrumpió Eric Cartman los pensamientos de todos los presentes, quienes fingiendo que no habían notado nada, siguieron comiendo. Un ojo sobre la comida y otro sobre lo que ocurría en la otra mesa. – Ahí va de nuevo… todos se están riendo…

– ¿Que le vamos a hacer, Cartman?, quizá solo les platica algo divertido, ya sabes como se las juega Kenny. – Stan era el único que no disimulaba en lo absoluto su enojo. Hacia pocas semanas que había comenzado una relación formal con el rubio facilón y este ya estaba en una mesa, rodeado por todos los amigos a los que podía temer, le quitaran al ojiverde. Quizá el único ahí que se salvaba era Kyle, por ser su súper-mejor amigo… pero del resto desconocía las intenciones.

– ¿Que puede ser tan divertido?, llevan ahí los 2 descansos. – Comentó Damien. Pip estaba riendo a carcajada abierta, como si fuera a deshacerse en llanto. Al parecer, lo que fuera que Kenny estuviera haciendo, los tenía a todos atrapados. Eso no le gustaba nada al anticristo.

– Con esta, serán 3 clases las que Clyde se haya brincado hoy… voy por él. – Tratando de ser poco evidente, Token se alzó y recogió su bandeja. Estaba contando hasta un millón mientras veía a su castaño tarado, atragantándose de la risa mientras le hacia no sabia que especie de arrumacos. No parecían querer dejarlo ir. Solo Clyde sacaba los malos sentimientos en él… pero moría de celos.

Todos imitaron a Black y dejaron las cosas sobre la mesa.

Craig tenía… ¿miedo?... porque quizá Tweek ya no quería saber nada de el. Parecía el más sonriente de todos los que ahí estaban. Sentado al otro lado de Kenny, sonrojándose de aquella majestuosa forma a la cual solo el debería tener derecho de presenciar.

"Hoy tiene que ser el día", "Hoy tiene que ser el día", "Hoy tiene que ser el día", "Hoy tiene que ser el día", "Hoy tiene que ser el día", "Hoy tiene que ser el día", "Hoy tiene que ser el día", "Hoy tiene que ser el día", "Hoy tiene que ser el día" – Se recordaba a si mismo su promesa al despertar por la mañana.

Su corazón latía como nunca, las manos le temblaban y sudaban. No parecía estar respirando bien y estar frente a Tweek, como era su costumbre, sin dudas lo haría decir muchas tonterías. Era su Tweek, no de McCormick. No podía, no iba, no debía dejarlo ir.

No sin dar batalla.

– Hey… ¿que están..? – Pero antes de que Stan pudiera siquiera introducir a su grupo en la conversación, Craig cubrió su rostro con el flequillo azabache y gritó a todo pulmón. Sus nervios lo traicionaron.

– ¡HOY VA A SER EL DÍA, TWEEK!

…

…

…

…

Silencio incomodo… de 2 minutos.  
De pronto el sonido de las carcajadas colectivas en todo el lugar. Kenny miró espantado a Tucker, para de eso, pasar a ver a Tweek y comprender lo que sucedía. Craig salió disparado, con el rostro rojo carmín a todo el poder, haciendo que Tweek fuera tras él, rumbo a los pasillos de la escuela.

– Creo que es hora de ir a casa, compañeritos. – Puntualizó McCormick, haciendo que todos se separaran con sus respectivas parejas, sin saber la gran regañada que les aguardaba… en especial a Clyde.

– ¿Y que fue todo eso? – Preguntó Stanley inquisitivo. En el poco tiempo que llevaban de novios, Kenny había llegado a comprender el porque Wendy había dejado "el drama" de lado" y continuado con su vida. ¡No malinterpreten!, amaba a Stan, pero sabía que podía ser le mas sentimental de los hombres… y en celos, no se quedaba atrás.

– ¿Lo de Craig?, no se… creo que finalmente le explotó la cabeza… – Bromeó mientras recogía sus cuadernos de la mesa.

– No hablo de Craig. – La voz "no estoy bromeando" de Stan, hizo suspirar cansado al rubio y que lo abrazara de inmediato, mostrando un par de hojas arrugadas con un sinfín de garabatos. – ¿Que es eso?

– Es lo que leía a todos… un nuevo "fanfic".

– ¿"Fan–qué"?

– Es algo así como… no importa, novelas tontas que escribo… eso es todo. Estaban riendo por esta en particular…

– ¿Porqué?, ¿que tiene en especial?

– Bueno… más bien… ¿que no tiene?... este… a mi me gusta llamarlo "CREEK". – Sonrió malévolo el rubio, dejando a Stan a un más confundido.

–**O–O–O–O–**

– Si es importante, ¡dímelo, por favor! – Tweek temblaba junto al casillero del moreno. Este tenia la cabeza dentro y con la puerta impidiéndole al rubio verlo, trataba de hacer que su corazón se detuviera, aunque fuera un poco. O aquel ritmo lo mataría. – ¿Olvidé una fecha importante?, ¡JESUCRISTO, ES TU CUMPLEAÑOS!... no… espera… aun faltan meses…

– No importa, Tweek… yo… no se… nada… – Ni siquiera podía articular palabras. Era patético… no era Craig Tucker. – Mejor dime… ¿de que hablabas con Kenny?... todos parecían divertidos. –

"_En especial tu"_

– ¡ESO!... NGH… – La vergüenza se apoderó de él. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Craig la bola de cursilerías y perversiones que Kenny había escrito sobre ambos? – Yo-o… eh…

– No importa

"No quiero saberlo… porque podría doler"

– Dejémoslo así… ¿hoy tienes algo pendiente en la tarde?

– Yo pues, voy a ayudar a mi padre en la cafetería.

"Hoy va a ser el día en que me declare"

– Está bien, te iré a ver.

"_Hoy te diré que no puedo dormir, porque te sueño y es horrible pensar que tendré que levantarme. Te diré que verte hace que mis rodillas se doblen. Que cuando juego al americano, mi único impulso es pensar que me esperas al otro lado de la cancha. Te diré que todos los días, pro la mañana me preparo una taza de café, pero jamás la bebo… solamente consumo el aroma que me acerca a ti y a lo que más amas. También te diré que el más pequeño de los cobayas de Stripes es tembloroso y paranoico, no importa cuanto tiempo a mi lado pase, por eso es mi consentido y lo llamé Tweek en tu nombre. Diré también que verte sonreír me enferma… que me hace reír como un bobo, menear la punta de los pies como una niña y decir estupideces como si diarrea verbal fuera. No omitiré el detalle de mis cuadernos, que tienen mas veces escrito tu nombre que cualquier otra palabra de clase. Te diré que todas las veces en que dije o hice algo estúpido y tuviste que permanecer unos minutos mas a mi lado, no fueron coincidencias o des fortunios… sino que los planee todos y cada uno con tal de poder pasar tiempo extra contigo… muy bajo, pero necesario para mi enfermizo estado. Hoy te diré que te necesito, que te extraño, te anhelo, que te quiero, te respiro, te sueño, te siento todo el tiempo, que te amo y que no puedo vivir un día mas sin que tu lo sepas…"_

– ¿Que pasa, Craig? – Al ver el rostro pensativo del moreno, Tweek se sintió confundido por unos momentos, pero todo se calmó una vez que vio a Craig sonreírle como de costumbre.

– Nada… vamos. – Tomó de la muñeca al más bajito y sin esperar alguno de esos maravillosos espasmos o gemidos de nerviosismo, agachó la cabeza y ocultó de nuevo ese rubor vergonzoso que le cubría el rostro entero. Mientras Tweek no saliera con nadie mas y mientras no arruinara aquella amistad que le permitía estar junto a él todo el tiempo… todo estaría bien. Quizá sus sentimientos tendrían que esperar…

"…Y quizá hoy, no sea "hoy"…"

**Y ya!, eso fue todo. Espero que le entiendan jajajaja, ¿se declarará Craig esa tarde? NO, ¿que decía el fanfic?, A SABER!, ¿Podrían ayudar a esa parejita tan dulce con un pequeño empujon a los involucrados?, NI IDEA!, porque no creo escribir continuación… todo dependerá de si termino otra historia que traigo desde hace un año y cuyos capítulos finales ya estoy escribiendo jojo.**

**Espero que no se molestaran leyéndolo :D**

**Saludos a todos y felices fiestas.**

_**By: Roglia15**_


End file.
